every decedents way
by benandhadeyaio
Summary: emma is a good witch but she does not know she had a half brother in the land of Aurodon who just now got his powers
1. Chapter 1

I'm relaxing with Ben's arms around me for the past couple of days I have been feeling weird we were also relaxing with Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Jane, and Doug then my stomach started to act up and hurt me bad Ben tried to help and then when I moved my hand a fiery blue light was shot threw my hands and push the chair jane was sitting in then my eyes lit up and started to glow it was magic. A moon emulate appeared on my neck.

* * *

 **Mean while at Jax's house**

Andi and Jessie just got back from W.I.T.S academy Jake Navoa had a welcome home party for the two Maddie, Diego, Kati, Sophie, the witches council, Gigi who had just found out the secret and promised to keep it a secret, and some of their classmates from the academy Emma was sitting with Jax when her eyes lit up and started to glow an ambulate appeared on her neck it was the sun when it stopped Jake ,the council , and Andi came to see what happened the council said they would have to cut the party short and return to the academy to examine this powerful energy Andi, Jax, Maddie, Diego, and Jessie tagged along the got back and went to the medical wing it took about 5 minutes but when they found out it was a shock. They returned to everyone Lily said "what happened was is that a being with your exact amount of power has just got their powers and it seems their is a biological match" she rested her hand on the chosen one and said "Emma you have a brother" her eyes opened and said "wait if he is as powerful as me what does that mean" Agamegnong step forward and said "It mean that their are now two chosen ones which explains your emulate since your's is the sun your in charge of protecting the sun in you and in us all meaning the light as for your brother he is in charge of the dreams we have in us that keep us good and pure" she then stood up and said "I have to find him I have to meet him" Lily step forward and said "yes emma, you are the only one who can find him we must stay since you will be gone to protect the relhem" Emma than looked to her friends and said "Pack up guys we are going to-" she then looked at Lily and she said "It's a kingdom in the third world called Aurdon at a school thats as much as we could find out" then Agamegnong then told Andy "you will be miss Alonso's temporary Gurdian" they all went to pack Emma explained to her father why she had to go to visit Andy, Jessie and Andy got hex, Jax got some books Diego helped Maddie and the panthers pack which took effort. The council gave them the magic R.V. since they were going to the third world this would take that they set off on a magical journey.

* * *

 **Back at Aurdon prep**

I was in the nurses office I was saying "I feel fine" nurse pots said "Ben said you had a pain in your stomach" I replied "Yes but it's gone" Ben then said worryingly "Ok you sure your ok" I then cupped his face and said "I am fine ok" he then took me to the dinning hall to get me something to eat where we met Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Jane, Doug, Lonnie and Freedie they then asked a lot of questions that I could not answer we then went to the tourey field to practice then a portal opened up with a R.V. flying out of it in the middle of the field we all walked towards it with caution and the door opened a little girl came out we all looked confused she then said "Jax I think we are here" a boy with spikes hair came out holding the hand of a tan girl long hair more people came out we all were surprised when a flying book came at us then Ben stepped forward holing my hand he said "May I help you" Then the tan girl said "Yes I'm looking for someone who goes to this school" a girl wth a tool belt around her waist said "This guy he uh is her brother that she has not seen before" we all looked in confusion and the tan girl said "Is their magic here" Ben then said "Yes but not much really" The tan girl then said "I'm gonna use a method of magic to find him do you mind" Ben answered "No I don't do what you have to do" she then moved her hands a pink glow appeared as she said "finding my brother is a crucial mission so show me his exact possession" the pick ray of light pointed at me everyone looked at me Emma then smiled and said "Hi I'm Emma your my brother" I then smiled shock her hand and said "Hi i'm Hade" Evie then said "omg this is a un believable" than Ben said "let's go back to the building to sort all of this out they all got their bags and got to the school we sat down in lounge and Ben introduced himself "I'm King Ben it's a pleasure to meet you all" the small girl with Glasses then said " whoa your a king do you have guards, do you have a crown , is your blood blue" Ben chuckled and the girl with the belt said said "Down girl" Emma then stood up and said "Ok lets start i'm a witch so are you well your a wizard but an important one you and me we are know as the chosen ones the most powerful beings around have you experienced anything weird in the past couple of days stomach ache, head ache, a magical beam coming out of you" I then said "Yes actually all three the beam was a few hours ago" she then asked "can you stand for me" I stood and she said "Now did what I did with my hands and say rhymes that are like a command" I then did what she said I moved my Hands and said "this bowl color makes me want to scream so turn it into a bowl of ice cream" the bowl on the coffee table then turned into a glass bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on it Carlos gasped and went for the bowl we were all amazed at my power.

* * *

Emma explained everything so our question was how were we raised different we then agree to try our first spell together "Here we see some Dancers but what we want is to see this question's answer" a orb with a my mom showed up me and emma said at the same time mom she was casting a spell she had made a clone of herself a good one it's showed 2 paths one with my dad Hades and one with her dad Fransisco the clone fell in love with my dad and was put in a trance and turned evil and did some very bad things so she was locked away from the island as for the original she was married and had a daughter who was a witch on the isle the trance was broken and the clone had a me the same time the original had Emma when the clone died no magical so did the original. The orb dis appeared a tear fellow down her left eye one fell down my right we then looked at each other and we shared a hug and the we introduced everyone to each other Emma said "This is my Boyfriend Jax, my best friend Andi, my sister in law Jessie, my friends Maddie diego Kati and sophie" I then said "It's nice to meet you all Emma added on "Maddie, Jessie, and Jax" are like us witches and a wizard she also added "Now diego he is a Kanay he can manipulate the elements" I then said with delight here is my crew "This is my boyfriend Ben, my best friends in the world Mal, and Evie, my best buddies Jay, and Carlos, and my friends who I can't live without Lonnie,Jane,Doug, and Freedie" she the said "It's a pleasure to meet you all".


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Hade were having a good time together Hade was talking about how he like peanut butter on his pizza and Emma likes to paint fake kills with glitter they are having a great time as brother and sister Evie and Maddie were design a signature dress for Maddie some how the Panthers managed to keep up with them Jessie kept on making chocolate paper for Carlos who was pretty much high over all the chocolate he had just consumed Andi was with Mal who was helping her customize he guardian belt Jax was arm wrestling Jay they were pretty much equals in strength Diego was showing off his skills amazing Lonnie, Jane, and Doug while Ben was filling Fairy godmother in on the current events.


End file.
